


Something Humans Did

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), F/M, It's the TrigTsumu Agenda, Ryu is a love struck fool, Spot the HoshiMegu reference, There is a lack of RyuTsumu and MechaLala content, Tsumu is a bean, but no actual marriage, i'm here to fix that, talk of marriage, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: There was something the humans used to do, if they really did exist





	Something Humans Did

**Author's Note:**

> Tsumugi's name is Vienna! From the Viennese Waltz since the kanji for Tsumugi means 'spinning'
> 
> I'm also coining that the dolls have detachable limbs for easy and painless repairs, so keep that in mind later on

Octo looked out the window of his workshop, seeing her once again. The female robot sat on the bench by his workshop, writing down endlessly. She occasionally would look up in thought before getting a stroke of creative genius and began to write again.

“You’re staring at her again.” Novem smirked at Octo. The mechanic looked back at his guest with a shocked look. “You’ve been looking at Wien-chan a lot lately. Something on your mind?” Novem batted his eyelashes at Octo. It wasn’t like it was a secret that Octo liked the newest doll to join them. Vienna was the only female doll that had awaken, and everyone seemed to be interested in her. She had been given the ‘role’ of a writer, but everyone wondered why she choose to work outside on benches instead of inside the library or someplace cozier.

For the past few days Vienna had made her designated spot on the bench by Octo’s workshop, which was odd given the amount of noise the shop made on a daily basis. Wouldn’t it be best for her to work someplace quieter?

“Is it really that obvious?” Octo asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Novem nodded.

“I know Wien-chan is cute and all, but you need to focus! We need your help with the insect robots!” With Dissen working on how to grow plants naturally again, it was Novem’s job to create insects to help Dissen. With Octo’s expertise in mechanics, it only seemed natural that he go to him for help.

“I know I know! This is important.” Octo slapped his face a few times. “I promise I’ll stop looking at Vienna.”

“You promise?” Octo nodded. Unsure if he actually believed him or if the sun was in his eyes, Novem got up and closed the window that gave the mechanic direct view of Vienna. She can wait, the insects came first.

“Now, let’s get back to work!”

*-*-*

Octo looked out the window again, watching as Vienna chatted with Terra and Jane. Terra was the newest of the robot dolls, but wasn’t given a ‘role’. Maybe Jane thought Vienna could help him find his ‘duty’? When the two walked away, Vienna watched as they grew smaller. Octo had already lost them when they stepped out of the window’s view.

When Vienna went back to her work, her eyes caught Octo’s. Crap how long as he been staring at her? Vienna smiled at him and waved, which Octo sheepishly returned. That was probably their first real interaction with one another.

Deciding to actually get his work done, Octo closed the window and looked back at the vehicle that April had asked him to repair. However with how fast his ‘heart’ was beating, he wasn’t sure he would be able to focus on it. Slapping his cheeks a few times, Octo picked up his tools and got back to work.

*-*-*

“Um, excuse me.” A soft voice spoke from the front of the workshop. “Is ‘Octo’ here?”

“That’s me!” Octo hopped down from his seat and made his way over to the front of the shop. Dolls of different kinds seemed to come to him if anything was wrong with them. He still remembers when April brought in Meir to have his taste buds examined. “How can I help-” Vienna stood right in front of him, holding her right wrist in her left hand “you?”

“My wrist hurts when I move it.” Vienna looked at the floor ashamedly. “I asked Jane about it and he said I should see you.”

“Of course, right this way!” Octo lead Vienna into the deeper parts of the workshop. He pointed at a bench and told her to sit down while he got his tools.

“When did it start to hurt?” Octo asked.

“About a few days ago. I didn’t think it would get this bad so I ignored it.”

“Well that’s not good!” Octo smiled, trying to ease both Vienna and himself. Mostly himself because he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle being this close to Vienna.

Gently taking her injured wrist in his hand, Octo examined it. Vienna winced when he moved it around. 

“I think something might have broken. Hold on a second.” As gently as he could, Octo let go of Vienna’s wrist and went to find some tools appropriate for the job. As Octo searched around the workshop, he would sometimes catch Vienna looking around in awe.

“So uh,” Octo began, trying to make conversation “what are you writing?”

“It’s a story about a boy who lost someone very special to him, and travels across the universe to find him.” Vienna said with fondness in her voice. She really did seem proud of her work. Octo found the tools he needed and returned to Vienna’s side. She handed him her injured arm, and as gently as he could, Octo detached her arm at the elbow joint.

“How does he travel around the universe?” Octo asked and placed the arm on a table. He removed the front panel of the wrist and deemed that something was, indeed, broken.

“He travels in a trade caravan with the help of the captain and his second in command. The caravan sends exports all across the galaxy.” Vienna smiled. Octo looked over to see the beautiful smile on Vienna’s face, and his own became dusted with a light pink. He focused back on Vienna’s detached arm.

“The boy, does he find his friend?” Octo asked, looking around for something to replace the broken part. If he couldn’t find it, then he’ll have to ask Fabra for a spare. Octo didn’t want to keep Vienna away from her work for long.

“I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out yet.” Vienna looked down at the ground.

“How do you not know how your own story ends?” Octo asked, scurrying around, still trying to find the missing piece. This is bad, he might have to visit Fabra after all.

“I never plan ahead.” Vienna said. “Do you know how your story ends, Octo-san?”

Octo looked over at Vienna. He wasn’t writing a story, and he told her just that. Vienna looked over at him and smiled.

“Our lives are a story. Yours and mine, along with Jane and Terra-san’s. Everyone has a story to be told, and we write it by living everyday.” Vienna looked around the workshop again. Octo stood up to his full height, accepting that he didn’t have the part he needed.

“How do you think your story ends?” Octo asked her. Vienna looked over to him again.

“I think I’ll have a happy ending.” She said with a smile. “While visiting the library for research on my book, I read about a custom humans used to do.”

“What is it?” Octo sat down next to Vienna on the bench, the arm on the table long forgotten.

“It was called ‘marriage’ I believe.” Vienna said. “When two people loved each other more than anyone else, they vowed to spend the rest of their lives together.” She looked over at Octo and smiled. “I think it's romantic, don’t you?”

Octo leaned back on the workbench, thinking about the concept. Humans probably got ‘married’ for lots of reasons, like to keep the population up or for love, like what Vienna had said. Since they’re dolls, they don’t need to get ‘married’ and have smaller dolls. How would that even work? Would they ask Fabra to make a doll that looked like one of them and bring it to life? Octo could make a doll, one that has his eyes and Vienna’s hair, and ask Fabra to bring it to life for them. They could all live together in the workshop. Like a ‘family’

“I don’t know.” Octo smiled sadly. He looked back at the table and saw Vienna’s arm on it. Octo got up and walked back to the arm. “Well, I don’t have the part needed to fix your hand. I’ll ask Fabra for the missing piece, okay?” Vienna nodded.

“How long will it take?” She asked, probably more concerned about her arm than Octo was.

“Maybe a day at most?” It was more of a meer guess. As long as Fabra had a spare tendon cord lying around.

Vienna looked down at the ground dejected. She must have wanted to finish her book as soon as possible. “I see.”

“When Martin stops by to deliver the mail, I’ll ask him to pick up the part to replace your broken tendon cord. For the moment, you can stay here.” Octo smiled. He didn’t like keeping Vienna away from her work, but he can’t send her out with a broken hand, or a missing one for that matter. This is the best he can do for the moment.

“Thank you, Octo-san.” She smiled at him again, and his ‘heart’ began to feel funny again. Maybe he really did love her, the same way humans would love each other. Maybe, just maybe, if they were humans, they could have gotten ‘married’ to.

Octo found himself smiling at the idea of spending the rest of his life with Vienna.

*-*-*

With a soft click, Octo put Vienna’s newly repaired arm back on.

“Swivel your wrist a few times and tell me if it hurts.” Vienna did as she was told, and smiled when she found no pain in her hand.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore!” Vienna beamed. Octo smiled back at her.

“That’s wonderful!” With her seemingly never ending smile, Vienna threw her arms around Octo, pulling him in for a hug.

“Thank you so much Octo-san!” Octo stiffened under her hug, but melted into it quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in slightly closer while being mindful of their porcelain bodies.

Vienna pulled away first, with her usual smile on her face. She sat up from the bench and bowed to Octo. “Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to repair me.”

Octo stood up to his full height and smiled. “It’s not a problem Vienna-chan! Feel free to stop by anytime.”

Vienna bowed once more, and with a former farewell, walked out of the workshop. Octo watched as the doll left the shop and when the door closed he fell to his knees, sighing in relief. At least he managed to talk to her without making a fool of himself. He stood up and got back to work, his face beaming like the sun.

He couldn’t wait to talk to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please love RyuTsumu with me they're angels
> 
> I love MechaLala more than I love myself honestly
> 
> If you spot any grammatical errors, please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/)!


End file.
